Walden MacNair
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: What was Walden like at school? We know he was a Slytherin and later a Deaath Eater... Here's a glimpse of his school days.


My first entry for the "When they were at Howgarts" Competition. My character is Walden MacNair... and all we know about him is that he's tall and muscled with black hair and he "enjoys killing". He was the one who was supposed to kill Buckbeak, and was a Deaath Eater!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine!**

* * *

><p>Walden raised his eyebrows at the girl across from him at the Slytherin table. She blushed slightly and he smirked. Over the holidays he had grown tall and muscular and had just earned a place as the Slytherin beater, a position he loved. There was something wonderful about knowing you were the dread of the other team. You were the one who could put a player out of action. To be given permission to hurt.<p>

They had only been back for about three weeks into Walden's fourth year, but already he had noticed a new attitude towards him around the school. Respect from the Slytherin guys. Jealously (or at least he assumed that's what it was) from the other houses. And from most girls, something new altogether... admiration.

"Great taste," He said to the girl across from him, he didn't recall her name, but she was pretty. He nodded to the dish in her hands. "Can I have some?"

With her blush increasing even more she handed the bowl over quickly, and then turned and whispered something in her friends ear. Walden kept his gaze on her, and when she looked back he gave her another smile, that lingered as he looked away ever so slowly. There was an explosion of giggling from her friends and he caught her name as they started talking again. Lizzy. Elizabeth. Eliza, he would call her, rather then Lizzy as he friend did. From what he'd heard, and most of this information came from a bragging Lucius Malfoy in the year above, girls liked it when guys had their own special name for them.

Walden finished his dinner, carefully not meeting Eliza's eyes until he had finished. He looked up one more time, smiled at her again, and then stood up, making sure his leg brushed against hers as he did so. She jumped and blushed again.

As he walked away he smirked broadly. He would enjoy the chase of another girl. It hadn't taken Walden long to break the heart of the first one. Just two weeks. It had been amazingly satisfactory to see her cry, to know that just because he was tall and muscled with dark hair and a mysterious smile, he had so much power over people. And Walden had always loved the feeling of power. When he was little he used to squish bugs, and he always set mousetraps in his room, fascinated to see the creatures dying.

His mother had been a little shocked when she found him laughing at a mouse and prodding it as it wriggled in it's trap, but his father had been proud. "Good training m'boy." He'd said happily "For your future Death Eater days."

Walden couldn't wait, he loved the idea of being a Death Eater. He loved the idea of being outside the law, causing pain. And most of all, working for The Dark Lord's cause. Absentmindedly he ran his fingers up and down his left forearm. Even the symbol of the Dark Mark was fear inspir-

"MacNair!" He looked up to see who had interrupted his thoughts and met the eyes of a rather furious brunette. Her long silky hair flew around her as she bore down on him. She was really pretty. Walden grinned arrogantly.

"Who do you think you are?" She hissed. He noted the Hufflepuff scarf and how light her blue eyes were. Even angry she looked stunning, he liked her, a lot. Though he didn't recall seeing her before. "You had no right to do what you did to Mary-Anne. And I heard you were boasting about it to your Slytherin friends."

"Hey now," Walden said smoothly "It's not my fault Mary-Anne got attached."

The girl scoffed "As if you weren't just trying to make her cry! You're horrible, you disgust me."

"Yet you still sought me out." He smirked. "Come now beautiful, tell me your name. And then maybe we can togather next Hogsmeade weekend."

She snorted "Figures; you don't even know who I am. That's not the point though. I didn't come over for the pleasure of your company. I came over because you need to be taught a lesson."

And with that she pulled back a hand, and before Walden could see what was coming, she slapped him across the face.

"There, now you know how she felt." She hissed.

Clutching his stinging cheek he watched her hips swing as she walked away. He was shocked. He'd never been at the receiving end of such embarassment. He loved causing pain, making people cry. But having it happen to him absolutly sucked. He looked across at the girl, her sweep of brown hair rippling as she rejoined her friends. She put an arm around Mary-Anne and said something he couldn't hear. They shot him a smug look. Mary-Anne was crying again, leaning into the girl. Walden felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

She'd pay for this. The beautiful Hufflepuff would learn her lesson. She'd be his in the end, when he joined the Death Eaters. He stood and stalked out, shoving some Hufflepuff first years particularly spitefully out of his way.

She may be fiercly loyal and stunning, but Walden hated the way she made him feel. He liked being in control, and she had slapped him. He liked ruling over people, having power, and she made him feel weak. He'd never forget this, he'd never get over this. She would pay.

And a vicious smile graced his face as he glanced back at her.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I liked the idea of him being vicious and mean but then getting a crush on a protective Hufflepuff girl who hates him! Please reveiw!<p> 


End file.
